Psychologically Unbalanced
by John Locke
Summary: Series of longish drabbles [plus 100] that are particularly angst ridden and have no concrete pairings. The pairings are left up to the reader's imagination.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: The start of a new series of angst drabbles… I know there are too many. But I will leave the who is the 'I' and the 'you' up to you, the readers. Not really meant to be specifically one way. But oh well._

**Psychological**

You didn't really love me; you just felt you had to because I wanted you to. I wanted more than anything for you to love me, and you only did what made everybody around you happy. Even though now I know how wrong it was for me to want something so bad as to manipulate your strong sense of loyalty and faith. Has nobody ever told you that this child-like attitude is rather depressing, or am I the first to think so? It subjects others to take a good look at your sanity and become saddened to the degree of longing to be like you. But I do not wish to be so easily controlled, and have a strong desire to please all those surrounding me. But I do not wish to be me either. I took advantage of you, coercing you to the point where you actually believed that you love me. But you don't. And neither do I. I do not love me for what I did to you. For if I found love instead of forcing it, you might not have killed yourself last night.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: More angst abound.. this one is a lot sadder than the first. Can be looked at as either Roy, or Winry in the 'I' point of view. You can only guess who the 'you' is._

**Drabble Two**

Your long golden hair gleams in the dull sunlight that filters through the window, sending a chill down my spine; such beauty should not be allowed. Matting together with lingering sweat and slowly drying blood, your hair lay against the pillow behind your head in disarray. The golden hair morphing into a revolting dulled auburn colored straw. The sunlight however, favored not your hair but favored to rest upon the smooth inconsistencies of your forehead. The deep pit mark right above your brow, taking in the most light. It is apparent that you have been moved as it is quite impossible for blood to run through your hair at that angle. A brief thought of wonder crossed my mind, wondering how you have gotten this way.I can feel a thin layer of blood smeared across my palms. And smell the spattering of the liquid across my nose. My eyes see the beauty in your rest, the way the smooth red liquid caresses your open eye. Fright fading to pools of indiscernible liquid. The silence that waits upon stale metallic tasting air echoes in my mind. The peace puts my mind at ease, and my arm goes slack, the gun falling with a dull thud. Out of my hand, to the carpet.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I'm glad that everybody enjoyed the morbid stories with no real voice. I find it interesting to read what you think the different point of views are. We all have our thoughts and I'm not going to tell you how to percieve my writing. My job as an author is just to make you think and or feel. And if that is done,I cannot complain. Enjoy._

**You ForcedMetoRebuild You**

Your too cruel eyes stare at me lifelessly, though your brain is clearly alive. You body still breathes in ragged harsh gasps, and your heart beats fast within your chest. I have hurt you, I know I have. But there was nothing I could do to stop it. To stop me, myself from doing what I have done.

Your mouth hangs open in disbelief, as if the tension was not enough to keep it closed, you allowed it slack to give off more emotion that you can handle at the moment. My fingers sudden feel ache, trembling with a taste of discourse as the gloves slowly slipped off of my skin. But not due to excess fabric, but of excess sweat and moisture. Who would have known that it would take every ounce of palpable strength to procure a reaction out of you?

Your skin is devoid of all color, the blood rushing immediately from your face the moment you saw me... and her together like this. Though I did mean for you to see this, of course there was no other way to get to your cold steel heart. But I never expected you to turn the same colors that she did as my fingers knit around her throat in anger unbefitting of a man of my stature.

Your breathing slows to a dulling roar in my ears as you slowly start to sob. The gloves fall freely to the floor, as if symbolically saying the deed is done and regret is not taken. Which is highly true. I did not mind going through another to break through your icy resolve. But i have adversely destroyed you. But you wouldn't care, for in the end we all end up being broken analyzed, broken down, and reconstructed no?

You are just broken now, because of this. And I am happy for it. For in my care and guidance I can rebuild you to perfection. After all, isn't that what we all want, at all costs? Perfection in all that we do, physically and mentally. Emotions are silly, I say. You continue to sob as I wrap a tainted hand around your quivering chin. I will not let you wallow in these confounded emotions much longer. Because I have a much larger plan for you.

Even if you are willing, or not.


End file.
